


Moirai Running - An Isaac/Stiles AU Fanmix

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Immortals (2011), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ares!Isaac, Canon Compliant, For Teen Wolf, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Really the only bit from Immortals is that Isaac was/is Ares, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for the story "Moirai Running".  Which isn't published yet.  Sorry.  But hey!  Fanmix!  Also, d/l link may or may not work, depending on how dickish MediaFire is being.  So if it doesn't work, feel free to d/l the cover art and put the mix together yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moirai Running - An Isaac/Stiles AU Fanmix

**Moirai Running – An Isaac/Stiles AU Fanmix**

 

**01 Princes of the Universe – Queen**

 

_I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings (yeah!)_

_I have no rival, no man can be my equal_

_Take me to the future of your world_

 

**02 Night of the Hunter – 30 Seconds to Mars**

 

_Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed_

_Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed_

_Rise, I will rise, I will rise_

 

**03 Warrior - Stepdad**

 

_You must meet them with a humbling wisdom_

_Challengers will take your courage with them_

_You must raise your head with dignity toward all_

_Prepared to fall_

 

**04 How Can You Swallow So Much Sleep – Bombay Bicycle Club**

 

_Can I wake you up?_

_Can I wake you up?_

_Is it late enough?_

_Is it late enough?_

 

**05 Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

 

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 

**06 Mykonos – Fleet of Foxes**

 

_Brother you don't need to turn me away_

_I was waiting down at the ancient gate_

 

**07 Rebel Prince – Rufus Wainwright**

 

_Where is my master the rebel prince_

_Bet breaking everything trying to get to me_

_In this two-bit hotel room_

_Just to me before this window sill_

 

**08 Soldiers' Poem - Muse**

 

_I would still lay down my life for you_

_And do you think you deserve your freedom_

 

_No, I don't think you do._

 

**09 Flat of the Blade – Massive Attack**

 

_Back's to the wheel, there's granite to shove_

_Take it, they give it, and rivet by rivet_

_I will build for my family a bulletproof home_

 

**10 Soul Meets Body (Acoustic) – Death Cab for Cutie**

 

_And I cannot guess what we'll discover_

_When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels_

_But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's_

_And not one speck will remain_

 

**11 Who Wants to Live Forever - Queen**

 

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_[.rar zip d/l (you MUST have rar to unzip this properly)](http://anonym.to/?http://www.mediafire.com/?o6j1dc4yc60hxci)   
_


End file.
